Found at Last
by Shadamyfanno1
Summary: read above for the summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi. My mane is Amy rose. I am 15 years old and guess what? I am over Sonic! Can you believe it? I know I cant either. I finally realised that my love for Sonic was for some one else. Who is this lucky guy you ask? Well let me describe him to you. His fur is the darkest of black with streaks of crimson here and there, with eyes the same colour of red or maybe a little darker. His quills are a lot like Sonics but his are pointed upwards. Alright miss nosey his name is Shadow. You don't want to know what he has been through let me just tell you that. Anyway something weird has been happening at my house. All of a sudden most of my food is eaten and there is always a foul smell left in the morning. If it's those raccoons again then is pest control for them and if it's Sonic then I need a new lock. Well write in you later!_

Amy put away her new diary safely hidden so no one could read it. The reason why she had gotten a new diary was because it had too much things to do with Sonic. She wanted to start fresh. Once she had got into her heart covered pyjamas she turned off her light and went into a deep sleep not knowing about the figure that was outside, watching her.

When he thought that it was safe he slid open the window and quietly and carefully came in. He stood by the bed, looking at her, and how much she had changed. She had ditched the pyjamas that had Sonic's face on it and exchanged it with ones that were pink and red with hearts. He could see through the quilt that her body had developed quiet a lot. He then turned towards the door feeling a little guilty as he headed downstairs. He did what he usually did when he came: eat. While all of this was happening Amy was dreaming. She was dreaming that she was in a beautiful meadow with shadow. There was a waterfall with a rainbow next to it.

The sun was shining so brightly that Amy had to protect her eyes. The grass was a luscious green colour, similar to Amy's eyes and would sway in the light breeze like natures little dancers. Wild flowers in all colours you could think of were scattered a few in bunches. The meadow was surrounded by a forest which looked dark and scary in contrast with the meadow. Shadow was sitting next to her, playing with a strand of her hair.

They were talking about a number of things to sonic and all the funny moments they had together until the topic of Maria came up which was a painful thing for shadow to talk about. Shadow stopped playing with her hair and looked away letting just one tear slid down his face. Amy damned herself for bringing up the subject and thought of a way to confront him. Then he gave him a heart warming hug seeming that was the only thing she could think of.

Shadow was surprised by this gesture but none the less returned it. When he released her he wiped away any tears before she could see them. Once he had done so he looked around his eyes until they settled on a blood red flower that was growing just in arms reach. He plucked it out and gave it to Amy, blushing slightly whilst doing so. "For you" he said a little nervous. Amy accepted it and took a curious sniff. It smelt of roses, lavender and a hint of jasmine mixed together to make the most beautiful of fragrances. "Thank you" Amy said, looking at him with those big, attractive eyes of hers. Shadow was lost in the mist of them for a minute. He snapped out of it when he saw Amy tuck the flower behind her ear, perfecting her face. "Amy there is something I want to try" stated shadow a little slowly. They started to lean in a slug like pace, their eyes closing. When their lips were about to touch they were suddenly interrupted by an alarm clock going off.

As the dream started to disappear Amy tried desperately to keep a hold on it but it seemed as if it were sand and flowed through her hands. When she woke she smashed her alarm clock while angrily saying "next time wake me up at a right time. You just had to ring when it was getting to the good bit" she then became aware of the awful stench in her room. She hurriedly when into her bathroom and brought out the air freshener.

When the room had been rid of the smell, she went down stairs, unaware of the figure by her window, following her retreating figure.

So how was it? By the I will give a cookie to whoever can guess the mysterious figure is. R and R


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fanfiction Readers/Writers

Sorry for taking a long leave of absence without explaining myself. I'm writing this note to say that I will be continuing the fanfics I've started but on another profile because of the following reasons: I feel that my fanfics seem a bit immature and also very poorly written as well as having the idea behind the fanfic badly explained within the fanfic. It's also because I felt a need for change for a new profile.

So that means I will be reposting my fanfics onto the new profile but in a better presented way. So I might take a while but I promise to have it all on the new profile by Christmas if not January.

Yours sincerely

Shadamyfanno1

P.S: Thanks for the support you've given me


End file.
